I Want You Klance
by CirceSays
Summary: (Songfic Based off the animation by Scott Sco) They met in a bar, like any other cliche instance. The boys were instantly smitten. If Lance was the sun, Keith was his moon. They fell in love, and everything would turn out normally. Right? Well, not exactly. (Sorta Modern!AU Klance Oneshot)


**Based off the animation by Scoff Sco**

 **Lyrics from "I Want You" by Marian Hill**

 **I own nothing but the OC Zephyr, the cover, and the random tattoo parlor!**

 **(Update PLEASE READ: I have been made aware that I broke this site's policy on copyright/trademarks by putting the lyrics into the fanfic, so I've removed them. It sucks, but I understand where they're coming from. Instead, I recommend that you, the readers, look up the song so that you can see what the song's based off. I really appreciate the reviewer who pointed this out to me, and I'm sorry I have to take them out.)**

Lance sighed, swirling his drink at the old bar. His head was swimming with nothing and everything at the same time. He put his head in his arms and sighed again, looking sideways. The bar was almost empty, save for the bartender and the hot guy sitting a few seat- wait.

The bi-sexual flirt did a double take and sat up straight, staring at the teen a few seats down the bar, who was sipping his drink. He was wearing a black hoodie, and he had tired eyes, but Lance's heart did a backflip at the sight of him. Hot guy alert, much?

"Hey. You look a bit lonely," the Cuban boy told him.

Hoodie teen's head swiveled to Lance. He pointed to himself and looked around before facing Lance again. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Want to join me?" He pointed to the seat next to him. Hoodie boy turned back to his drink and blushed before glancing outside. Lance followed his gaze to a sleek black motorcycle.

Hoodie boy (Lance _needed_ to find his name) turned fully to face Lance. The teen realized what he had offered and blushed, "Uh, if it makes you uncomfortable, you can stay there. We can talk from here." The other teen smiled shyly and whispered, "Uh, sure. I'm Keith. You?"

Lance blushed. _Keith_. That was cute. He flashed him his smirk and purred, "I'm Lance."

The two teens laughed and talked for what seemed like forever, quickly becoming comfortable with the other. Suddenly, Lance's phone rang, and he frowned, picking it up.

"Hey Hunk, what's up?"

"Dude, you've been gone for hours! Where are you? Come home!"

"Whoa, what?"

Lance glanced at the time on his phone. _7:00_. He had been here for five hours?! The cuban boy put the phone to his ear again and stood up, placing the money for his drink on the counter.

"I'm on my way Hunk."

"Good!"

As he began to walk away, Keith's expression fell. He had enjoyed the other's company, and hated to see him leave. However, Lance paused at the door. He turned to give Keith a small, cheerful smirk and a final wave, walking out the door.

* * *

The weekend came and went by in a flash. Lance was walking home from work when he passed the window of the bar where he had met- _Keith_. He was sitting in the same seat, a small frown on his face and another drink in his hand.

Lance made a funny face and knocked on the window. Keith's eyes widened at the sight of the handsome teen. He had been losing sleep, with his insomnia acting up. In the meantime, though, his thoughts had been swimming with the thought of Lance; his ocean blue eyes, his chocolate brown hair, his bright smile, his amazing laugh, his... everything.

Little did Keith know that Lance had been thinking of him as well. His adorable blush, his cute gloves, his little giggles, even his aura was captivating. He had slept great, but his dreams were filled with _him._

The very next day, Keith was in his usual spot. It was about dinner time, so the bar was filled. He had gotten into a fight with his older brother, Shiro, about going to this bar every single day. Shiro just didn't _understand_. Keith sighed in annoyance. He only came to the bar to try and see a certain teen again, but it wasn't like he was going to tell his older brother that. All of a sudden, he heard the door slam open. Lance shouldered his way through the crowd, mumbling apologies, and marched up to Keith.

The teen flinched when he saw Lance's eyes; they were practically burning with something powerful, and Keith found himself lost in them. He blushed when Lance smirked at him again and breathed,

"Hey, Keith, _let's go on a date._ "

Keith's blush got a bit redder before he came had an idea and leaned forward, right in Lance's face. The Cuban boy found himself sweating a bit at the playful look in his eyes.

"Alright. We'll have it right here. Let's dance."

Lance grinned.

The two teens dipped and spun around the dance floor, the other couples making room for them. There was cheering when Lance spun Keith into a dip at the end of the song, a few compliments ringing out. Their faces flushed, bodies pressed together, their hearts as one.

"Damn, you can really dance, huh?"

Lance grinned down at him, making Keith blush harder and grin back before replying.

"You're not so bad yourself, you flirt."

* * *

Keith held his phone to his face as he looked at his screensaver. It was a picture of him and Lance, on their first date. Shiro had taken that little boyfriend of his to the amusement park and resort for the weekend; Matt, was it? He was grinning to himself at his older brother's date when his phone buzzed. It was a question from Lance.

"Want to stay at my place tonight, babe? ;)"

Lance smiled to himself, staring at the same photo Keith had. He had finally decided to ask him. He had loved Keith for the long time they'd been together, although it was kinda hard to remember how long they'd been dating.

A knock sounded at the door, and Lance peeked through the peephole, confirming it was his beautiful boyfriend before swinging the door open. A flushed Keith was smirking at him, a bit timid.

"Is this a booty call?"

Lance chuckled, his grin sliding into a dangerous smirk. "Not if you don't want it to be," he purred, letting Keith in and pinning him to the wall.

* * *

Keith huffed as morning light streamed in through the windows. Lance was still sleeping in bed, shirt on the floor. The teen felt his heart breaking. Was it all just a ruse? Did Lance just want him to warm his bed with him and then be over? Keith's anxiety lashed out at him, questions bouncing around his head like ping-pong balls, despite there being no real reason he should be worried.

He got up, pulling his shirt on, which had somehow ended up hanging off the open bedroom door. Keith's feelings somehow got worse as he went to open the front door. He was leaving, it was too much.

Lance woke up at the sound of Keith leaving the room and sat up quickly, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on as well before walking into the main room to the sight of Keith opening the door to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Keith froze, turning to Lance as he let go of the door handle. "Home," he choked out, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "Without a goodbye? Without a word?!" Lance cried out, tearing up as well. "I love you, you damn moron!"

The blue-eyed teen walked past Keith and closed the door.

"So stay."

Keith, with tears blurring his eyes, embraced his boyfriend in a much needed hug.

* * *

An amusement park, a night out in the town, a picnic in the park, making out on the couch, snuggling in bed, no matter what they were doing, everything was perfect with _him._ Lance loved Keith, he was his everything. So they went to a tattoo parlor, and they both got tattoos on their left ring fingers; a moon for Keith, and a sun for Lance.

"You're my moon, Keith. My brightest star in the night. My everything. I love you, you adorable rebel."

Keith blushed, turning away with a smile.

"Well, you moron…"

He paused, trying to find the words to convey his feelings. Keith turned to Lance, and opened his mouth to reply.

"(~.#(¬_,))(･(/) (°,･.◤(-_()"

Lance frowned. "What?" The world around them was blurring, but Keith's face remained clear, frozen in time. "Keith? KEITH?!"

Everything shattered.

* * *

The blue paladin sat up in bed, panting, the dream vivid in his memories. He could remember the entire thing perfectly. The bar, the dance, the dates, the love, the passion, the kisses, the promises, the tattoos.

The tattoos...

Lance held up his hand, yet the sun was not there. He felt himself breaking a little, but remained strong.

"Keith…"

He crept out of bed, sprinting silently towards the red paladin's room, hoping, praying. He didn't want it to end like that. Keith had been going to say something to him. It couldn't have just been a dream... right? He opened the door.

There he was. Beautiful. Keith was sprawled on the bed, his mouth slightly open, his left arm hanging off the bed. Lance grinned hollowly, searching for the moon tattoo.

 _Please..._

It wasn't there.

 _No..._

Lance looked again and again, breaking inside, tears slipping down his cheeks. He put his hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs as he walked out of the room and began to run. He ran and ran and ran, through the empty, cold halls, all the way to the observatory. The stars twinkled at him mockingly.

It was all just a dream.

* * *

Keith woke up, an uncommon, small grin on his face. Sitting up, he turned to where Lance slept, ready to say hi to his boyfriend, only to find that he was alone. The red paladin was in his bed in the ship. Where was the apartment? Where was Lance?

His rare, happy grin slipped as he checked his hand for the tattoo, but his moon was gone. So it was all fake. A cruel fantasy. A dream. Keith felt some tears fall before he steeled himself, he hadn't even gotten to tell Lance how he felt. His sun was his everything, but he'd face another day out in the cold vastness of space.

The red paladin got up with a sigh. They were stopping at another mall today, so Keith decided to get the moon tattoo anyway. Even if it was a dream, Lance was still his everything. He wanted to always remember that part of him.

Keith got ready to face the day. To face _him._ To be honest, the red paladin was nervous that he would slip up in front of Lance, but he knew he couldn't stay in bed all day. However, when he got to the dining table, something was obviously wrong. The paladins were all acting as usual; Hunk and Coran were discussing food, Pidge and Allura were discussing girl things, and Shiro was being a proud yet silent Space Dad™. Lance was smiling and laughing, and to the other paladins, he probably looked totally normal. But Keith immediately noticed that something was wrong. His smile was fake, his laugh was hollow, and his eyes were dull.

Even if it was all a dream, the red paladin could still read Lance like a book, apparently.

Keith caught himself giving Lance a small smile and stopped. He turned to get his food goo with a forced scowl and sat down at his seat. The other paladins didn't comment, but he got a few odd looks. The red paladin stared back and, after a good few ticks of awkward silence and staring, snapped, "What? I'm trying to eat."

Shiro gave the others a look. "You woke up late. Long night?"

The red paladin had to hold in a sound of pain and just shrugged. "Good dream. Didn't want to leave." He looked at Lance for a split second before glancing at the blue paladin's left hand and turning back to his food.

The other paladins shrugged, but left him, well accustomed to his odd loner antics. "We're stopping at that space mall today, right, Shiro?" Pidge asked, their eyebrow raised. The black paladin nodded, finishing his food and standing. "We'll be landing in about 10 dobosh, so everyone get ready."

Hunk, Coran, and Pidge began to talk about some stuff they were going to buy at the mall, while Allura handed Shiro a shopping list. The blue paladin found himself staring at Keith. " _I could of sworn I saw him look at my hand… but that's impossible. It was a dream, stupid,"_ the sharpshooter kicked himself mentally and stood up with his bright, fake grin. "Alright~! Time to woo some ladies."

The reactions were mostly as expected. Hunk groaned, Pidge facepalmed, Shiro gave a sigh, Allura huffed, Coran just chuckled, and Keith looked… disappointed? Lance did a double take on that one and smirked at the red paladin. "What's with the look, mullet? Jealous i'm getting more action than you?" Keith just huffed and glared before turning to put his plate in the sink. "No, moron," and with that, he left.

Ten dobosh later, the paladins, all in normal clothes, were in the mall. Pidge immediately went to go look for a tech shop, Hunk right behind them in search of more cooking ingredients. Shiro just sighed and went off in search of the things on the shopping list. Coran and Allura were simply relaxing in the ship. The two remaining paladins turned to each other at the same time, both attempting to say something before cutting off with twin blushes. After a few ticks of silence, Keith finally huffed and caved.

"I'm going to go find a tattoo shop."

Lance's heart stopped. _What did he just say?_ Trying not to squash his glimmer of hope, the blue paladin gave Keith a (fake) smirk.

"Trying to get cool tattoos to show off, Mul-"

"What about you?"

Keith cut him off with a quick statement. Lance shrugged and made a waving gesture towards the red paladin, like he would to a lady he was holding open the door for.

"After you, actually."

15 dobosh of wandering, a few dead ends, and two very frustrated teens later, they made it to the tattoo shop. A male alien with grey skin and cat-like ears greeted them. "Welcome to the parlor, my name is Zephyr, how may I help you?" The attendant inquired, his voice smooth.

Lance grinned brightly and chirped, "Could I get a tattoo please?" Keith nodded at the blue paladin and added, "Two, actually. I'd like one as well."

"No problem, I'll get two artists over here," Zephyr replied, his tone polite. The alien turned and called out something in an alien language Keith and Lance didn't recognize. Another male voice replied to Zephyr in the same alien language. He turned back to the paladins.

"Alright, they'll see you now. The boy in the green jacket will go through there," he pointed to a silver door on the right, "and the other will go through there. Thank you for choosing Rilan Tattoos."

* * *

Everyone had been successful with their trips, although it had lasted all day, so they were eating dinner back in the castle. Hunk and Pidge were already excited to cook and test out the new things they had bought, respectively. A grateful Allura was chatting with Shiro and Coran. The only two that were quiet were the red and blue paladins.

Keith wondered what tattoo Lance got. The Cuban boy had never expressed any interest in getting a tattoo before, so what had changed? He glanced at his left ring finger, where a crescent moon lay. The tattoos were special and painless alien tattoos, so they were worth the trip.

Little did he know that Lance was wondering the same thing, covering the sun on his finger with his sleeve. Hunk finally noticed Lance's silence. "Something wrong, Lance? How come you didn't get anything?"

Lance quickly came up with an excuse and replied, pouting, "I was flirting, and nothing's wrong. I just didn't want anything. Mullet was scaring all of the girls away."

Keith growled and added, "Yeah, cause' you were being creepy! Get a grip, you flirt."

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me!"

"That's enough!" Shiro exclaimed, separating the two bickering paladins. "Go somewhere else, where we can't hear you two. Better yet, go to bed, it's been a long day." They wanted to argue, but caved under their dad's- I mean, leader's glare and just sulked off. The two teens didn't say anything as they walked until they reached Lance's room.

The Cuban boy opened his door, giving a little wave to the red paladin with his left hand, the sun tattoo revealing itself. Keith felt his eyes widen in shock and his heart speed up. It was the same sun from the dream. The tattoo on Lance's left ring finger stood out like a light in the dark. Before the door could close all the way, Keith found himself stopping it. Lance turned to him with a curious frown.

"That tattoo…" the red paladin murmured, stepping into the room and closing the door. Lance raised an eyebrow, feigning confusion, his spark of hope growing. "What about it, Mullet?"

Keith just burst into relieved laughter, shocking Lance. "What the- Keith?!" The Cuban boy sputtered, now legitimately confused. The laughing teen finally regained himself and wiped away a tear. "You adorable, lovable, cute, idiotic flirt," Keith purred, a smile finding its way to his face as he wrapped Lance in a hug. "I thought it was fake, but I guess I can tell you what I was going to say now."

Lance realized what was happening, and he began to cry a little as Keith looked at his ocean-blue eyes.

"You are my sun, my guiding light. You brighten my days with your beaming smile and your cheerful laugh and your stupid puns. You make me happy, and you always have, you moron. I love you, Lance."

Keith held up his moon tattoo. As Lance pressed his lips to Keith's, his worries finally gone, he knew that they were going to be just fine.

Together.

 **A.N. As a first fanfic, I'm really proud of this one, and I'm especially grateful to Scoff Sco for letting me write this. This fic is closely based off his Klance animatic "I Want You" and I highly recommend it. Seeing as his animatic ended on a sad note (which had me shed a tear or two), I decided to have a good ending. Yay! Again, this fanfic is also based off the song "I Want You" by Marian Hill. Thank you!**


End file.
